1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods of manufacturing an electronic circuit with a capability of providing information indicative of a value of a current flowing in the electronic circuit, to electronic circuits, and to a method of use.
2. Description of the Related Art
In electronics, a shunt denotes an electronic member with a defined value of the electrical resistance which performs a measurement of an electric current in an electronic circuit. The current which flows through a shunt causes a proportional voltage drop which can be measured.
Conventionally, shunts are mounted as separate electronic members onto a wiring on a substrate of an electronic circuit. This consumes a lot of cost, space and involves a high complexity during manufacture.
Hence, there is still potentially room to reduce manufacturing cost and simplify processing of electronic circuits with a current measurement capability.